The boy who started it all!
by WingBane
Summary: This is what happened to the boy who played with the smasher toys in the fist SSB! This is rated T for violence.
1. Introduction

For the record, I don't own the Super Smash Bros. Series, but would be happy as can be if I did.

I also do not own any of the characters that are mentioned here. Except the name of the characters that are not actually in anything at all that I've simply named on my part.

Master Hand: Now, you may not know this, but long ago in the original Super Smash Brothers universe

there was many indications that the smashers were merely just toys that a young boy played with in his room. Day after day he would set them up on dioramas and imagine that they were really fighting each other as if they weren't toys at all. The smashers were Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Samus, Kirby, Fox, and Yoshi. As for the hidden smashers they were Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff.

He even went as far as having them face his right hand, me, Master Hand, in a fight to prove their strength by claiming many victories. For those who are new, I Master Hand am the right hand of that boy. I am also known as the hand of creation. Meaning I created the whole world of smash brothers and everyone inhabiting it as well. There is however another hand who unlike me, is not so civilized.

His name is Crazy Hand the hand of destruction! He is the twisted part of the boy that wishes to destroy what I sought to create. He is also the left hand of that boy. Yes, that means he is also my brother.

Master Hand: I will now tell you of what actually started the boy's interest in the the above mentioned toys. The story will also tell the story of not one, not two, but all three of the smash brothers universes!

Okay, That's the end of the introduction! I know its short, But It is just an introduction. Review positively and I may tell you more.


	2. Ch 2 The boy with a powerful imag

Once again I will say I own nothing from the Super Smash Bros. Series. But would really love too!

In this chapter we will find out the boy's past and uncover dark secrets that link him to the left and right hands of both creation and destruction! Without further ado, I present "Chapter 2: The boy with a powerful imagination!"

Master Hand: Long ago, before the world of Smash Bros., There lived a man and a woman.

The woman had the name of Victoria Masters, while the man had the name Tai Buo.

They loved each other for a long time.

One day they decided to get married.

Then The day came when their first and only child was born.

The woman felt like she had some kind of dark aura surrounding her before she gave birth.

Strangely the birth was was completely painless, until after she decided to name the boy.

"We shall name him Kraidy Masters. For I know it is strange, but it just came to me all of a sudden."

Then as she said those final words, she suddenly passed-out and died in a peaceful manner.

The man tried to awake her, but realized the sad truth. She had died after giving birth to their son.

The doctors could not believe that she did not feel a bit of pain during the boy's birth.

That also made it seem strange that if she did not feel any excruciating pain, then why did she die after giving birth?

The man grieved over his wife's death for some time.

He knew that he should not let it get to him and raise his son.

His wife would have wanted it that way.

Ten years later the boy named Kraidy Masters saw a collection of 12 Nintendo action-figures.

He felt some kind of urge to somehow make them disappear and teleport them into his room.

He however thought it as a weird thought, as teleportation was only possible in fictional things such as movies and video games.

Suddenly, they disappeared just as he wanted them to.

But were they in his room? He went home with his father eventually and went up to his room, to find them there.

His father just thought someone left them as a gift in some point in the day and that he forgot about it.

The boy couldn't believe what he'd done.

He felt scared a little, but played with the toys on his desk. "I wish they had something to fight each other on." No sooner had he said that, he realized something was happening. Dioramas of Nintendo Looking places appeared.

That's it for the second chapter! See you next time!


End file.
